New Beginings
by Izzy09
Summary: This is set after the evidence that implicated Brax in the petrol station robbery was stolen from Charlies police car
1. Chapter 1

Charlie sat outside the Inquiry and Disciplinary Room at the HQ of New South Wales Police. She had been waiting 4 days now. It had been 7 weeks since she'd been shot in the arm. Six weeks since Jake Pirovics brother had kidnapped her and she'd killed him in self defence. Since then she'd been suspended and the cleared by homicide. It blew up when the lawyer hired by Brax to defend his brother Casey in the arson case revealed in open court the previous relationship between her and Brax. That then meant the case against Jake Pirovic had started to collapse. That was until Watson found evidence to prove that Hayley was actually involved with Pirovics gang and the fact she was part of the plan to frame Brax for the petrol station robbery. She had quit her job in a big law firm to defend Jake and set up Brax for the robbery at the petrol station.

Sat next to her was her lawyer Andy McKenzie. He'd been recommended to her by her Uncle Bob. Her step mother Morag Bellingham was disgusted Charlie had not taken her on. Charlie was reluctant to use Morag due her dislike of Darryl "Brax" Braxton. Her uncle had advised her to have someone who was not emotionally involved with her and he felt that McKenzie was a better lawyer than Morag.

Whilst the deliberations were going on Charlie could not speak to anyone in her family. She was staying with her Aunt and Uncle and she could not discuss the case with them. When she had arrived three weeks ago Charlie had poured her heart to her Aunt and Uncle. Last time she saw her Aunt Michelle she had told her about Brax but not all about him. Now she told them everything about her and Brax. The only thing she had left out was Brax cheating on her with Tegan. It was too painful to talk about even though she and Brax were no longer together.

Charlie had just gone and got a coffee for herself when they were called into the inquiry room. Charlie sat beside her lawyer at a big table. In front of them was the legal team in charge of the inquiry. Sat to Charlie's left was the investigating team. The judge asked Charlie to stand.


	2. Chapter 2

The judge started to read out his verdict. "Sergeant Buckton you have been cleared of any wrong doing in the case against Jake Pirovic. If you had not been so meticulous with your paperwork things would be very different. As for Darryl Braxton. He has appears to have been very lucky and not acquired a criminal record and due to your excellent paperwork whilst using your relationship with Mr Braxton to investigate him means that will remain on your record. If ever he or any of his family are found guilty of any serious crime and should you be involved with him you will be brought back here. You will be fined two weeks wages for the evidence box being stolen. Even though it was subsequently recovered. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Charlie answered.

"You are free to go. I hope Mr Braxton thinks as high of you as he claimed then he should make sure he stays clean."

"Thank you sir," Charlie replied.

Charlie and her lawyer left the room. She had to go to an office and sign paperwork to do with her fine and the end of her suspension. Her boss Inspector Joyce was in the office. He handed her the paperwork. He watched her sign the papers and took them off her.

"You were very lucky today," He said. "It was down to your paperwork. If you had not been so fussy about it you would have been out. My advice to you is making sure those two keep their noses clean permanently. You are a good officer Buckton. Why do you think I never accepted your resignation?"

"I think they plan to Sir. Heath has found out recently that he has a child and he wants to be a good dad to her. Brax wanted to look out for his brother Casey and made sure he got had a better life ….."Charlie tailed off.

They saluted each other and Charlie left the office. She rejoined her lawyer. She thanked him for his hard work. They both left the building and went their separate ways. Charlie unlocked her car and drove to her Aunt and Uncles home. They were pleased with the result. Michelle tried to persuade her to stay another night and drive home in the morning.

"At least eat with us before you go," Her aunt said.

"Thank you Michelle. I would like to stay but I want to get back to see Ruby," Charlie replied.

"And Brax," Her aunty teased. Charlie smiled. She went up to her room and packed her bags. When she took them downstairs Michelle handed her a coffee.

"Have this before you go," She said.

"Thank you," Charlie said. She drank the coffee. Charlie hugged her Aunt and Uncle goodbye. "Thank you for all your help."

"I'm glad we able to help," Her Uncle Bob said." You will have to come back and see us again. Bring Brax with you next time. It will be good to meet him."

"Thank you, I will try to bring him," Charlie laughed. "If we are together."

Bob helped he put her bags in her car. They waved her off. Charlie left the house to drive across Sydney and north to Summer Bay. She stopped to buy petrol before she left the city completely. She continued her drive north. Due to the rush hour traffic it made her journey longer than what it should be. It was dark when she parked outside Leah's.


	3. Chapter 3

She grabbed her bags from the car and went inside. Leah was sat on the sofa watching television. While Charlie was away Leah had split from Miles. Ruby sat at the table studying for her HSC. When she heard Charlie come in she jumped up and greeted her mum.

"How did it go?" Ruby asked excitedly. "Have you seen Brax?"

"I got fined two weeks wages and my suspension has finished. I go back to work on Monday though how the station will react if I get back with Brax I don't know."

Charlie turned to Leah. "How are you?"

"I am getting better. I am glad things went well and that you are back." She went back to watching television.

Charlie indicated to Ruby that they should go into the kitchen and talk.

"Ruby, I haven't spoke to Brax. I don't know if we are together anymore." Charlie said to her daughter.

"He asked me if I had heard from you and that if I needed anything I only had to ask. Do you think you'll get back together with him?"

"I don't know Ruby. I really don't," Charlie paused. "We have a lot to talk about before anything happens." Charlie finished making a sandwich and a drink and went into the living room to eat.

Charlie slept late the next day. When she awoke she found Leah had gone to work and Ruby to school. After making herself breakfast and then showering she headed out for a run. Because she was late she hoped she would miss Brax surfing. She ran the length of the beach and then turned to run back home. As she ran along she heard her name being called. It was Brax.

"Charlie wait up. What happened?" He asked.

She stopped her run and turned to look at him.

"Hi," She said. "I got fined two weeks wages and my suspension ends on Monday. Because my paperwork was up to date and also Hayley being dodgy I just got my wrist slapped."

"Good. Can we meet up at lunchtime? Liam and Heath are running Angelo's today. If I am not around they will have to work things out for themselves," Brax said to her.

"Yes we need to talk. Usual place and time?" Charlie replied.

"See you at Stewarts Point 'bout oneish?" Brax asked.

Charlie agreed and continued on her run before he could kiss her. If they were going to get back together Charlie needed them to talk first. There had been too much gone on in their relationship not to want to do something to save it.

Charlie arrived at Stewarts Point before Brax. She sat at one of the picnic tables and waited for him to arrive. He did bringing food and a couple of bottles of beer. They ate the food before they started to talk.

"What happened Charlie?" Brax asked her.

"Jake will be tried for conspiracy and perverting the course of justice in trying to set you up for the armed robbery. Casey's lawyer faces being disbarred and she will be tried for perverting the course of justice. They will throw the book at them when they go to court. You have Watson to thank for digging out the information on the lawyer. She discovered that Hayley knew Jake since they were small.

"I have been warned that if ever you or Heath commit a crime and we are together they will come after me. If I lose evidence again I will probably get kicked out of the force."

"So we are together then," Brax asked cheekily.

"I don't know Brax. I want too but….." Charlie trailed off.

"Charlie, I'm sorry. I wanna be with you. I love ya." Brax paused reaching across the table to touch her hands. "Everyone knows about us. I want to get back together Charlie. I am legit now." Brax smiled at her.

"Charlie if you want us to be together come and see me this evening. I'm not working tonight as Heath and Liam are running the restaurant."

"Brax I need to think about this. A lot has happened and I don't know how they will react down the station. Watson did say she did not blame me as you were hot," Charlie smiled at him.

They finished eating their food. They sat for a while before Charlie got up from the picnic bench.

"Thank you for asking Ruby if she needed anything. I'd better go as I have some thinking to do. Thank you for the food."

"That's alright. I hope I see you tonight Charlie." Brax replied.

Charlie left Brax sat staring at the view and walked back to her car. She got in and drove to Leah's and went inside. She sat on the sofa and thought. The minutes ticked quietly by. She thought about how she and Brax made out there one day and had nearly been caught by Leah. She thought of all the good times she had spent with him and how he had changed to keep Casey on the right way and to stay at school and do his HSC.

Before she knew it Ruby was home from school. Ruby came bursting in and when she saw her mum asked,

"Have you seen Brax?"

"Yes I have. If we are going to get back together I have some thinking to do." Charlie replied. "Do you fancy some cake?"

"I think you should get back together, you love him Charlie. You can make it work. And yes please to the cake."

Charlie hugged her daughter then she left to get some cake from the diner. Charlie got two slices of mud cake.

While she was there she chatted to Leah. Like Ruby she asked Charlie the same question about Brax. Charlie couldn't answer. She took the cake home for her and Ruby.

Ruby ate her cake while she did her homework. Charlie ate hers before jumping into the shower. She let the hot water run over her. She dressed all the while still thinking about what to do about Brax.

Charlie came out to find Leah and VJ had arrived home and Leah was preparing the evening meal.

"Are you staying in tonight?" Leah asked Charlie.

"I don't know. I might just go for a walk before dinner. Can you keep me some for when I get back?"

"Yes, but don't worry if you're not," Leah replied. "I will think you've gone for a late night surfing lesson." Both Charlie and Leah laughed as Charlie decided to take her car and walk along the beach. She did not intend being out for long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who has added my story to their alerts and who have reviewed it. It means a lot as this is my first fan fic. **

Brax sat on the porch watching the sun go down and the evening turn from dusk to darkness. Sat by his feet was a box of beer. He'd drunk two bottles and was starting on a third when Gina and John came home.

"Are you alright Brax?" Gina asked.

"Hi Gina. No I'm not alright. I think I've lost the only woman I've ever loved," Brax replied taking another swig of his beer. He put his head on his hands before speaking to Gina again. "I as good as ruined her career. Why did I have to go to that singles night….. I would never have met her." Brax drunk more of his beer.

"Brax, I don't know what to say. We all make decisions that we don't know how they will work out. You never know Charlie could be coming to see you now."

Brax emptied the bottle. He put his head in his hands again. He thought back to lunchtime. He'd been too frightened to watch Charlie walk away from him in case she did not come back to him. He did not know what he was going to do if that happened. Move away open another restaurant so he never saw Charlie again. He just did not know.

John had been listening to the exchange between his wife and their River Boy neighbour. He looked down the road to see Charlie Buckton getting out of her car. He caught his wife's eye and gestured her to look at who was walking towards them. They both said goodnight to Brax and walked inside their home.

Brax mumbled his goodnights before bending down to open another beer. He did not notice Charlie's soft footsteps walk towards him.

"I hope you have a spare bottle for me," Charlie spoke to Brax. At first he could not believe his ears. Brax lifted his head up and stared at Charlie. He pulled out a bottle and held it out to her. Charlie walked up to him and took the beer off him. As she did so she ran her thumb along his hand. She sat down on the next step down from him.

"Are you staying?" Brax asked trying not to slur his words.

"Yes as long as you don't get any more worse for wear," Charlie laughed. She stood up and put her hand out to him. Brax stood up slowly. He took her hand and slowly led her inside. He led her to the settee before he crashed down onto it. Charlie released her hand and went back outside to pick up the box of beer and the empties that Brax had left on the steps. Putting the beers back in the fridge and the bottles in the recycling box she went back into the living area to find Brax half asleep on the settee.

He sat up when he saw her. "Are we back together Charlie?" He asked.

"If you want to then yes," Charlie replied.

"What about your job. If they don't like it…" Brax's voice trailed off.

"I've been offered a job by someone my Uncle knows. My Uncle knows everything and he filled them in but not with every detail but they still offered me a job." Charlie replied. "I will see what they say Monday. I think Inspector Joyce will be there when I get to work on Monday anyway." As she spoke Brax wrapped his arms around her as though he did not want to let her go. Charlie stayed there. On the table in front of her was half a bottle of wine and two glasses. One glass had a trace of wine in it. No wonder Brax was on the way to being drunk. Suddenly she was aware that Brax was gently snoring. She tried to get up but his arms tightened around her.

At half past eleven Heath arrived home to find Charlie still there wrapped in Brax's arms.

"Buckton, stuck there are we," He said sarcastically. "Here let me release you. We can't have you ruining our reputation by staying over." He walked over and pulled Brax's arms so she could get up. Charlie got up.

"Can I help you get him to bed?" She asked.

"No, I'm not being in the same room as you two. 'night Charlie."

She left Heath putting his brother to bed and drove home. Ruby was waiting up for her.

"What happened Charlie? Are you back together?" Ruby questioned her Mum.

"Yes we are." Charlie replied.

"What about your job. What if they don't like it?" ruby asked her Mum.

"Uncle Bob found me a job working for a hotel chain as head of security and the hotel is in Reefton Lakes. If my bosses are funny about me and Brax being together then I will leave."

Ruby got up of the sofa and hugged her mum.

"I am so glad that you are back together. I'm off to bed now Mum. 'Night Mum." Ruby went off to bed.

The next morning Charlie went for a run. Brax was in the water surfing. Charlie stopped and watched him. Suddenly he was in front of her.

"Hey. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Hey. A bit hung over but nothing a surf won't cure. You should give it a go."

Charlie laughed "That's Ruby's scene not mine. I don't think I could stay on the board" Charlie laughed. They made plans to meet up later then Charlie continued on her run.

On Monday morning Charlie was ready for work early. She hadn't eaten much breakfast she was too nervous. As she drove to work she wondered what Inspector Joyce would say about her seeing Brax. It was a novel way of crime preventing dating the leader of local gang and him going on the straight and narrow as a result of it. Charlie drove into work to find the inspectors car parked in the station car park.

Charlie walked into the station to find the Inspector talking to Watson. The inspector indicated he wanted to see her in her office. Charlie followed him into the office.

"It's nice to see you back Sergeant. I hope you are going to stay with the force. You are too good an officer to lose."

"What happens if I am involved with Darryl Braxton?"

"If he and his brother stay on the straight and narrow nothing. If Heath gets up to mischief then you will be investigated again and there will probably be consequences for you. But as you say he discovered he has a daughter things might change. I don't want you to leave."

"Thank you, sir." Charlie replied. "I would just like to say it looks like I am back with Darryl. He is also trying to make sure Heath behaves."

"Well I hope for your sake he does. I will let you get back to work. The courts will let you know about Pirovics trial and his lawyer's too."

At that Inspector Joyce saluted Charlie and left Yabbie Creek Police Station. That evening Charlie went into Angelo's to see Brax. He looked up and smiled at her as she walked to the bar. He poured her a white wine before asking her how things went that morning.

"My boss seemed fine about us. As long as Heath behaves himself we will be fine." Charlie answered Brax's question.

Brax leant over and kissed her. Then he asked her,

"Are you staying tonight?" He smiled at her.

Charlie smiled at him before answering, "Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

**10 Weeks Later**

Brax saw Ruby outside the surf club.

"I texted you're Mum this morning and I have had no reply. Do you know where she is?" He asked Ruby

"She left for work as usual but I haven't heard from her either. I'll let you know when I do." Ruby's phone started making a bleeping sound. She looked at her phone and stared at the message from her Mum. She told Brax, "Mum has had to go the city. It's something to do with a court case. She'll be back later." As she told Brax his phone started bleeping.

"I've got the same message." Brax told her.

Charlie got back to the Bay late. Leah and Ruby were sat watching late night television when she walked into the house. She put her purse down and sat down in the room with them.

"Where have you been Mum?" Ruby asked her.

"I've been in the city with the prosecution team going over my evidence to do with Jakes trail. The trail starts next week. He is being tried for organizing my kidnap, the drugs and weapons the police found the day of the fire. He is also being tried for perverting the course of justice in relation to Brax being set up for the armed robbery. Hayley will be tried in another court case. I will have to back to the city for the trail next week." Charlie answered her daughter. "I'm going to make a drink then I'm off to bed. G'night."

Charlie stood up and walked over to where her daughter sat. She hugged Ruby and went out into the kitchen to make her drink. She took it into her room and drunk it while she got ready for bed. Once she was in bed Charlie picked up her phone and typed a message for Brax.

"**I'm back. See U in the morning, G'night, Luv Charlie x"**

Within minutes her phone beeped with Brax's reply.

**"See U 4 breakfast at mine. Luv Brax x"**

The following morning Charlie drove to Brax's house for breakfast. Over breakfast she told him what she could about the trail next week. Brax told her he had a summons in relation to Hayley's trail. Charlie told him not to say anymore.

"We will have to be discreet when we meet for the next few weeks. If Hayley's lawyers find out they will use it to prejudice your evidence."

"We can always lie low," Brax replied. "Makes it exciting," He laughed.

**4 Weeks Later**

The trail against Jake Pirovic was in its last stages. Charlie had given her evidence in relation to the drugs bust and his younger brother kidnapping her and Brax. Jakes lawyer tried to use her relationship with Brax to discredit her evidence. He tried to say she was bias towards Brax during the investigation into the petrol station robbery. She sat in the court room listening to the judge summing up the case. He finished and sent the jury off to their deliberations. Three days later they came back with a verdict.

For the drug crop found in the National Park he was found guilty. For the drugs and guns found at his house the day of the arson attack he was found guilty. For perverting the course of justice he was also found guilty.

The clerk of the court told him to stand. Pirovic faced the Judge and stared at him. The clerk read the charges out to him. The judge listened then he pronounced his sentences. He jailed him for 10 years for the drugs at his house and the National Park. He added another 5 years for the illegal guns found at his house and then he added 10 years on to the sentences for perverting the course of justice.

"Because of the seriousness of your crimes I am going to recommend that you serve at least 23 years before you can go before the parole board. Take him down" He finished. The judge stood up and left the court. As he did so Jake was dragged down to the cells struggling with the guard's and shouting obscenities at the Judge and anyone else he could blame for his misfortune.


	6. Chapter 6

**thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story and added it to their alerts. This the final chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**2 Weeks Later**

Brax gave evidence at Hayley O'Connor's trail. He told them how she brought a box of fruit into his house of which an apple core was used to frame him and how he caught her at his house the day of the robbery. Her lawyer did all he could to discredit Brax's evidence but with Sam's evidence that Benji had coerced him into doing the robbery to get back at Brax for refusing to give him a job and turning his back on the River Boys.

Two weeks after Brax gave evidence at the trail Hayley was found guilty of perverting the course of justice and sentenced to a minimum of 15 years in jail. The judge told her that as an officer of the court she would have a heavier sentence than an ordinary member of the public would receive. Whilst awaiting transport to Bridge Well Ladies Prison her lawyer told her she had been struck off the Bar Association of Australia permanently.

Hayley was taken to the prison. She was only there 5 weeks when during an altercation with another prisoner who found out she was a lawyer she was stabbed. She died before the ambulance could get to the prison.

**12 Months Later**

Brax and Charlie married in a simple ceremony in the grounds of the new resort hotel. Casey was Brax's best man and Ruby was Charlie's bridesmaid. They honeymooned in Bali.

**7 months Later**

Charlie resigned from the force seven months after she and Brax had married. As she told Inspector Joyce she had a very good reason. She had just found out she was pregnant. Charlie told him she did not want to risk anything happening to the baby and when the baby born she had planned on being a full time mum. Something she hadn't been able to do with Ruby.

**8 Months Later**

Charlie gave birth to a bouncing baby boy weighing in at 9 pounds and nine ounces. She had a second C-section.

He was named Luke Darryl Ross Braxton. Charlie had wanted Brax's name as the middle name and he thought their son should have her dads name as his middle name. Casey suggested that they have both.

**Three years Later**

Charlie gave birth to her and Brax's second child a baby girl weighing in at 8 pounds and 10 ounces. She was called Michelle Charlotte Braxton. Brax had insisted that she be named after Charlie's aunt. She had died just before Charlie fell pregnant with their daughter. He had liked her Aunt and felt it would be a good way to honour her. She had accepted Brax and his family into hers. She said to Brax once that he had made Charlie happier than she had ever known and that he was part of her family and that was it.


End file.
